


I Can't Wait For Sunday Morning

by waltzforanight



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight





	I Can't Wait For Sunday Morning

Ray likes Sunday mornings. Sunday mornings are for the good things in life. Things like slow-roasted coffee, a home cooked breakfast and the weekend newspaper. Then maybe hopping into the Riv for a long drive down by the lake with the windows down and some good jazz on the radio, finding a nice place to have dinner, then coming back to a relaxing evening at home.

And to start it all off, a nice long, quiet shower, the kind with endless hot water and no shit, I'm gonna be late for work again worries.

Which is exactly what Ray is doing right now, and enjoying a lot, actually. He's humming under his breath, completely lost in his own thoughts (should he risk taking the Riv out or is it going to snow later?) when the shower curtain is thrown open unceremoniously and suddenly Ray has company. He jumps and lets out a not-at-all-girly-thank-you-kindly scream before he realizes that it's just Kowalski.

"Christ, Stanley, don't do that," Ray grumbles, trying to get his breathing back under control. "You're gonna give me premature heart failure if you keep that up."

"Sorry," Kowalski replies, not sounding so in the least. He starts shoving Ray out of the way so that he can get under the spray of water, then immediately jumps away once it hits him. "Ooh, damn, that's hot. No wonder I always end up with a cold shower."

"Yeah, well, if you got out of bed before noon - "

Kowalski is making yadda yadda yadda motions with his right hand, and Ray rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever," Ray says. "What're you doing up, anyway?"

"I thought you could use a hand, uh, washing your hair. Since you got so much and all."

"Fuck you," Ray replies automatically, swatting Kowalski across the back of the head.

Kowalski just grins wider as he grabs the bottle of shampoo and squirts some into his palm. "Yeah, sure, but it's kinda cramped in here, so later." He drops the bottle back onto the edge of the bathtub, where it falls over and makes a loud thunk when it drops into the tub. "Now shut up."

Ray takes a moment to lament the loss of his peaceful shower, but then Kowalski is actually rubbing the shampoo over Ray's head. His fingers are massaging Ray's scalp as he works the soap into a thick lather and Ray is a little brain dead as a result. Kowalski's hands are things of pure magic, in Ray's opinion, and this is no exception.

"I thought... ngh... you were - that feels amazing - kidding," Ray manages.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Kowalski murmers as he starts to wash away the suds, using one hand to shield Ray's eyes from the stray drops of water and soap that roll down his forehead.

Ray doesn't even have a chance to ask what that means before Kowalski is shoving him back against the wall and sinking to his knees. Which is so ridiculously hot that Ray lets out a loud groan and lets his head fall back against the hard tile. That hurts a little, but then Kowalski has Ray's dick in his mouth and all Ray can think about is how Kowalski is really fucking good at this and how Ray really likes Sunday mornings.


End file.
